ACTG 360 - This is a study of HIV-infected subjects who are CMV- seropositive and who have not previously had clinical symptoms of CMV disease. This study will define relationships between plasm HIV load and the risk of CMV disease development, the degree of CMV viremia and the risk of developing CMV disease, and CMV viremia and plasma HIV load. The principan investigator also hopes to establish a threshold value of CMV and HIV in peripheral blood fractions association with development of CMV end-organ disease.